Fantasia (TheBeckster1000 Style)
TheBeckster1000's Movie Spoof of "Fantasia". 'Cast:' During The Intro, Before And After The Segments, and Outro *Coachman (from The Wizard of Oz) as Leopold Stokowski *Various People as The People Orchestra *Noah (from Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The Narrator (Deems Taylor) 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice:' *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Yen Sid *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Mickey Mouse *The Magic Brooms as Themselves 'The Sprite of Spring:' *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Tyrannosaurus Rex *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Stegosaurus *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Triceratops *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Parasaurolophus *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Diplodocus *Winnie the Pooh as Dimetrodon *The Other Animals as Other Herbivorous Dinosaurs 'The Pastoral Symphony:' *Harold McBride (from The Loud House) as Bacchus *Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as Jacchus *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Melinda *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Brudus *Sophie (from The Big Friendly Giant) as Iris *Lord Rothbart (from The Swan Princess) as Zeus *Swiper the Fox (from Dora the Explorer) as Vulcan *The Human Heroes as Centaurs *The Human Heroines as Centaurettes *Various Sesame Street Characters as The Fauns *The Human Boys as The Cupids *Various Animals as Pegasus and his Family *The Human Girls as Zebra Centaurettes 'Dance of the Hours:' *Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Ben Ali Gator *Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) as Hyacinth Hippo *Cholena (from An American Tail 3: Fievel Goes West) as Madame Upanova *Peppa Pig as Elephanchine 'Night on Bald Mountain:' *Wallace (Rabbit Form) (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Chernabog *Rabbits (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Chernabog's Minions Gallery (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Fantasia Movies Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Disney Human movie spoofs